


The History of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield

by YellowTopaz



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Mpreg, One Shot, fluff fluff fluff fluff FLUFF, guys i am so bad at tags, idk what to do, it really is just a fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowTopaz/pseuds/YellowTopaz
Summary: What more can I say? The tags don't cover much, but the title should.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	The History of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield

**Author's Note:**

> (Please don't hurt me.)
> 
> Anyway, this is for a wonderful friend who puts up with me. No, wait, scratch that, this is for TWO, no, THREE wonderful friends who put up with my peculiarity (and if you know me, do not even try to tell me I'm not peculiar).
> 
> You three know who you are, so feel free to let this boost your egos. (It really shouldn't, it's quite a short story.)
> 
> ANYWAY. Ladies and gents, boys and girls, I give you…
> 
> *dramatic pause*
> 
> THE HISTORY OF BILBO BAGGINS AND THORIN OAKENSHIELD
> 
> "…"
> 
> *no clapping. or audience*
> 
> Well, that's disappointing…

Your smiles; they make you glow. Those wonderful dimples that appear make me smile too. I wish for you to always be smiling. 

Your words; they are endearingly awkward, and I love them so. I wish for you to always talk to me.

Your eyes; they are always conversing with me. They tell me your secrets, your likes and your dislikes. I never know what color they are, for they seem to change, come a new day. I wish for them to always look at me.

Your love; you look at me with so much adoration in your eyes, and I cannot bear it. I will never understand why you love me. I wish for you to always love me all the same.

Thorin could not tell his lover this, for he believed himself too much of a coward to. Instead, he conveyed his emotions through the kisses he shared with Bilbo; the chaste ones, the loving ones, the soft ones, the demanding ones, the hard ones, the desperate ones, the messy ones, the get-in-this-bed-right-this-instant ones, the tear-filled ones, the i-am-hurting ones, the i-will-keep-you-safe ones, the wait-for-me ones, the never-leave-me ones, the i-want-to-stay-with-you-forever ones, the you-are-my-everything ones, the i-love-you ones. 

Three years later, Thorin tells Bilbo all of this in Erebor's garden (in which Bilbo planted almost everything from top to bottom) during a proposal for marriage. Bilbo said yes.

Two months later, a royal wedding occurs in Erebor that gets cut short by Bilbo dragging Thorin into the royal chambers (only after the buffet and cake of course) where a rather soft and large bed awaited them impatiently.

One month later, Bilbo informs Thorin that he is pregnant. Thorin faints. (When he came to, he was ecstatic and took Bilbo to bed, where they did some tiring activities.)

Eight months later, Frodo Baggins is born.

Fifty years later, Frodo sets off with the Fellowship of the Ring to Mount Doom.

Six months later, Frodo returns, changed, but triumphant and happy. 

A long and happy time later, Thorin dies of old age.

Two days later, Bilbo follows.

Not ten seconds later, Bilbo and Thorin pass to the next world together, where they grow old all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So what I'm trying to say is that Thorin did NOT die, Bilbo stayed in Erebor, sexual tension went BOOM!, and then they got together. I also kinda like the idea of Frodo being their child. Mpreg kills me. It's a wonderful death.


End file.
